Usuario discusión:Joacoz/Archivo1
ADMI kiero un tokomon un tsunomon y un yaamon para tener un ClavisAngemon un BanchoLeomon y un Beelzemon respectivamente admi el zurumon k m diste es para mi bancholeomon o para mi beelzemon? y k digimon necesito pra tener un beelzeemon? y k m darias si te kiero a shoutmon? ahora kisiera un MetalEtemon oie joacoz creo k mis digimons merecen evolucionar ¿no? anda ya kiero tener mi alphamon porfa actualiza a mis digimon editar ayuda oie joacoz sabes cabo de intentar editar la siguiente pagina http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Digiegg_del_Destino perio parece que no lo hice muy bien editalo por mi porfavor y si puedes agregame un digimon que ternime en ClavisAngemon kreo k es tokomon cierto? dame uno porfa bye joacoz una pregunta hace un buen rato mi dorugreymon ya tiene para evolucionar asi como mis otros digimons ¿porque no los actualizas? si fueras tan amable hazlo porfa editar ayuda amigo sabes m gustaria k edites la pagina http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Gallantmon_Crimson_Mode ya se k la has borrado varias veces pero es k asi se llama realmente el cambio de modo de gallantmon y no crimison hazlo porfa k yo no creo k logre hacerlo gracias de antemano por lo ayuda editar 2do campeonato bien entonces estare espoerando con ansias a los candidatos bye amigo editar hola hola joacoz y disculpa por haber sido un verdadero "pesado" una pregunta como hago para evolucionar a mi dorimon sabes ya tengo mas de 130 ediciones esas no cuentan y porfa responed lo mas rapido k puedas si tus circunstancias te lo permiten es k soy un poco desesperado con este tipo de "juegos" gracias amigo y disculpa las molestias hola nuevamente acabo de leer la pagina de usuarios de digimon , me disculpo OTRA VEZ por lo tanto ya no m respondas bye editar Hola Saludos D@rk Crus@der 04:35 5 abr 2010 (UTC) editar ... emmm...no entendi lo de votar pero gracias por la bienvenida.donde encontraste esos gifs de digimon y me podrias dar unos de Patamon??--Adventures in Snark 17:13 5 abr 2010 (UTC) editar /* Hola!! */ hola joacoz ya vote por ti para admin espero que ganes :D saludos lell13 editar Dudas #¿Qué puedo hacer si algún usuario anónimo modifica mi cuenta? #¿Que se tiene que hacer para convertise en administrador? #Como pueden notar he modificado varias páginas, la mayoría con motivo de ortografía y una que otra con motivo de traducción. Si ven alguna página que piensen que tenga mala ortografía o vean que está en inglés, no duden en dejarme un mensaje. Yo modificaré la página con mucho gusto. XD Grax, visiten mi páginapara ver unos ejemplos Atte. Shadow editar Burócrata o Admin.?? OYE COMO TENGO LOS DIGIMON editar ey Felicidades por tu puesto de administrador, si no sabes como proteger una pagina o revertir vandalismo me preguntas para explicarte, sin embargo si sabes me gustaria qeu protegieses mi pagina de usuario y no te olvides de la tuya. Oliver0796 23:12 6 abr 2010 (UTC) editar Cuenta conmigo si dehecho hoy acabo de hacer varias ediciones y me gustaria ayudarte con la presentacion pero para eso nesesitaria ser admin asi que por el momento nadamas editare-- 23:49 6 abr 2010 (UTC) : editar Administrador Esperemos que ganes. Si yo, que me he esforzado mucho, apenas llevo 106 ediciones (contando esta). Tu que me superas por casi 16 veces. Ganarás, lo se. Va editar hola hola por lo que entiendo como que ya heres administrador me gustaria que pudieras hacer algo con los bandalistas Hola paso mucho tiempo, no me habras visto porque estuve un tiempo de vacaciones y no pude entrar en mucho tiempo. y quisuiera saber un pcoo sobre ese proyecto, y además no tendria problema con formar un grupo, cuando me neceistes solo dimelo. Fernando Takenouchi 22:18 7 abr 2010 (UTC) P.D: Felicidades por haberte hecho administrador, yo te vote. editar Si Estoy de acuerdo, seria util para las personas que busquen iconos( como yo hace 1 año que no encontraba en ningun lado XD). editar Recopilación de ideas Propongo varias cosas: #Que a partir de varias Wikis, recopilar algunas ideas que le puedan servir a esta Wiki (como "¿Sabías que...?" de WikiDex y Sonic Wiki (en crecimiento) #Hacer una página especial en la que haya una lluvia de ideas interna y en la que todos los usuarios podamos proponer como mejorar Digimon Wiki #Poner en portada las mejores propuestas o algún tema aclarando que las ideas que los usuarios tengan, se las digan a un administrador en su página de discusión Sinceramente: Shadow editar ok ok yo estoy en contra del vandalismo te aseguro que al ver una pagina que alla sido vandalisada te avisare rapidamente lell13, yo igual: Shadow editar Recomendaciones administrativas Hola soy Danke7 el burócrata de Dragon Ball wiki como ya sabes bueno veo que ya tienes muchos usuarios a tu favor eso es muy bueno. Bueno primero que nada recuerda no solo tiene mas privilegios sino que tambien tiene muchas mas responsabilidades por lo que te sugerire algunas cosas para que puedas ayudar a tanto a ti mismo como a la comunidad *Organiza bien todo para que la digicomundidad tenga mas formas de encontrar articulos y asi poder expandirlos o checar si llegan a tener vandalismos estas son uas buenas formas: **Categorizar todo articulo que se te ponga en tu pantalla pero obviamente que sea la correcta **Consulta las páginas no enlazadas osea que no hay forma que se encuentren estas páginas ya que no hay páginas que enlacen a estas **También checa las páginas sin categorizar *Portada yo te recomendaria que... **Quitases la parte de al final que dice "Wikia Gaming" porque en primera esta wiki no esta categorizada como gaming si no como entretenimiento como la mía **La portada debe ser un poco mas colorida para que llame la atención *Ortografía **Bueno para empezar debes de quitar de tu página de usuario o que dice "bandalismo" porque NO se escribe asi!!! es con "v". **Los artículos deben de tener la primer letra en Mayúsculas y el resto del nombre el minusculas NO es presentable tener todo es mayúsculas. jeje bueno creo que te quite mucho tiempo luego te dare mas consejos, o simplemente pideme ayuda enserio.-- 17:33 9 abr 2010 (UTC) :::Oye porque haces eso???!!! solo creas páginas para una sola imágen eso es completamente innecesario y según lo considero yo una tontería sin ofender.-- 01:07 14 abr 2010 (UTC) editar Nueva Wiki Quisiera que me dieras unos consejos para una Wiki que acabo de crear, que hago? Gracias Shadow 23:27 13 abr 2010 (UTC) editar Páginas a borrar o modificar Te voy dejando el nombre de páginas que encuentro duplicadas, las que pienso que debes borrar o modificar: *Demiveemon *Duraymon *Dino Beemon *Blade Kuwagamon *Zerymon (Ayudé un poco) *Paomon (Ayudé un poco) *JetSiphymon (Ayudé un poco, aunque probablemente deba ser borrada) *Digimon World Dawn y Dusk *Ai and Makoto (La creé, y si la puedes trasladar, ya que el nombre está en inglés) *Raptordramon *Beelzebumon Blast Mode *Megidramon X *Babydramon *Pocket Digimon World: Cool & Nature Battle Disk *Geremon *Dino Beemon *Dispositivo digital 2 *DigiSoul *Juego de cartas *Atlur Kabuterimon Blue *HolyAngemon *Waru Monzaemon *Moonmon *Skull Mammon *KoDokugumon *NiseDrimogemon *Black War Greymon X *Jewel Beemon *Espíritu Bestia del Viento *Wiki/Magnamon *La Telaraña de Arukerimon *Mystimon *Hermmon *Monster X-Evolution *MetalifeKuwagamon *Black Tailmon *Biorotomon *Digimons bebes *BlackGallantmon *TK *Digimon onderlaine *BantyoLeomon Burst Mode *Digiegg del Destino *Burgemon Adult *Los cuatro Grandes Leones Atte. Shadow editar hola hola mira es que e visto que estas creando muchas paginas que terminan por GIF mira y no tienen nada escrito en pocas palabras son paginas sin contenido entonces para que las creastes piponcho123 editar Como estamos Hola, acabo de crear la categoría usuario, como no puedo editar tu pagina de usuario pontenla tu, si no sabes la desproteges pongo tu categoría y luego la vuelves a proteger. Voy a poner a todos los usuarios de la wikia, al igual que hice en la de Dragon ball wikia xd.... Oliver0796 20:29 24 abr 2010 (UTC) editar Duda Bueno, como podras ver estoy categorizando a los usuarios y ahora empiezo con los digimons, pero que categoría les pongo, personajes, digimons ¿? tu decides pero responde lo más rapido que puedas, por cierto tienes que añadirte ya la categoría usuario porque yo no pudo ponertela, tienes tu pagina protegida. Oliver0796 10:21 25 abr 2010 (UTC) Yo sugiero para los personajes: "Personajes principales", "Personajes" o "Niños elegidos" Yo sugiero para los Digimons: "Digimons elegidos" o "Digimons principales" Sinceramente: Usuario:Pikachu1993 editar La idea del siglo... Para las líneas evolutivas, sugiero unas plantillas en las que haya un diagrama de árbol. Sugiero hacerla como en Digimon Story para NDS, no se como hacerla, pero sería una muy buena idea para volver mas coloridas las páginas de Digimon Wiki. Shadow 21:18 29 abr 2010 (UTC) editar Duda Ola joacoz, veras tengo un problemilla, estoy editando la informacion de los episodios, e hize las plantillas del digimon analizador y las de las digievoluciones, y con la primera no tengo problema pero las de las digievoluciones no terminan de cerrarse, podrias mirarlas gracias"" --Fran sm 89 15:28 30 abr 2010 (UTC) editar Que te parece? Se me a ocurrido crear la Categoría:Administradores, al igual que esta creada en Dragon ball wikia, crees que es buena idea? o no debería crearla? Oliver0796 20:57 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Bien, pero aparte de ti, hay algun usuario que sea administrador. Oliver0796 21:03 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Yo pienso que es una mala idea, ya que hay sólo 2 usuarios y sólo uno está activo Shadow 21:09 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Ala ya esta, ahora tu te añades la categoría de administrador, espero haberte ayudado, como veras me estoy encargando de categorizar esta wikia (en general xd). Oliver0796 21:14 30 abr 2010 (UTC) editar ¡Se me olvidaba! No hay cosa que me joda más que el vadalismo, mi idea es que tu como administrador protegas las paginas de usuarios (activos en estos momentos que son 4 o 5) , ellos te lo agradecerán, te llevaras mejor con ellos, y evitaras que algun usuario no registrado (aburrido sin nada que hacer) les borre la pagina de usuario, que por lo que he visto a ti ya te ha pasado varias veces, nadie mejor que tu sabe que lo fastidia eso, seguro. Oliver0796 21:35 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Vaya, pues puede que sea una canción de digimon, pero tu escucha All Star: Smash mouth y veras que es una canción de alguna pelicula de digimon. Oliver0796 21:42 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Viste la canción que te dije, a que es de digimon. Oliver0796 22:17 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Joer que fallo, lo mire y la canción es Smash mouth, aqui la tienes: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sQvckhKZD1A editar Jaja perdón fallo mio, pero oye al menos escuchaste la cancion que no esta mal xd, oye creo que me dijiste que eras de Argentina, que hora es allí. (por curiosidad) Oliver0796 22:37 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Perdona la tardanza, tuve un problema con el ordenador, pero en ese momento eran casi las 12 de la noche xd. Oliver0796 08:24 1 may 2010 (UTC) Veo que pusiste lo de Usuarios que se han retirado de la wikia, pero mejor que crees una nueva plantilla sobre eso Oliver0796 20:49 1 may 2010 (UTC) Joer es que no he terminado, solo que estoy en tres wikias a la vez y tengo que editar, dejar de editar, un coñazo, luego pondré una jaja. Oliver0796 20:05 2 may 2010 (UTC) editar Que tal hola quisiera saber cuales son todos los administradores de digimon wiki""" ¿Por que es la segunda vez que me borras digimon 2.5 por que dime no entiendo eres un aburrido que no quiere que nadie mas ponga poginas aqui ? ¡llebo editando desde la mañana digimon 2.5 y tambien iba a ser mas de dawn pero yu lo borraste y mañana boy a crear otra bes Digimon 2.5 y si tu me borras¡?¿ Si tiene rason es tu trabajo asi que yo me resignare perdon por desirte aburrido y gracias por no expulsarme a y no soy lo que tu afirmas nos bemos editar Hola Hacia ya tiempo que no hablabamos (al menos que yo recuerde), como ya sabes participo en muchas wikias, y vi que aparte de la categoría Usuarios en algunas han añadido la categoría usuarios activos que te parece, si quieres la creo, tu decides. Oliver0796 12:30 18 may 2010 (UTC) Hola que tal antes de todo te pido perdon y creo que viste el mensage de Oliver a si que Lleguemos a un acuerdo que te parese (escribeme si no sabes de que es el acuerdo) Firma :Ariel Garrido Muchas gracias y como tu me perdonaste yo tambien gracias por tu aprobacion firma Ariel a y una pregunata ¿quien contesta las preguntas wiki? editar un pequeño consejo Oye eres un administrador de esta wiki verdad por que te queria avisar que se del vandalismo que hisiste en la Ben 10 wiki te informo que esta proibido hacer esas cosas principalmente si eres administrador por eso no te lo recomiendo por que al staff de la wiki no le gusta y no lo tienen permitido y ellos son como autoridades superiores de las wikis por lo que te recomiendo que tengas mas cuidado con eso y que no lo hagas de nuevo.Por cierto te recomiendo que pongan un chat para que los usuarios puedan hablar unos con otros bueno eso es todo adios Santo 16:45 20 may 2010 (UTC) editar Vandalismo Algun idiota aburrido sin nada que hacer borro el articulo digievoluciones, y como luego alguien lo insulto a él en el mismo articulo yo no puedo arreglarlo, tendras que encargarte tu, por cierto los articulos principales mejor protegelos para que solo los usuarios registrados podamos editarlos, nosotros hicimos lo mismo en Dragon ball con Goku, vegeta... Oliver0796 21:45 20 may 2010 (UTC) Bien, yo tengo tambien un cargo de adminstrador y tambien se revertirlo, pero internet explorer cada vez que entraba al historial tenia un problema, sino lo hubiese solucinado, espero que hoy o mañana me arreglen los problemas de internet. Oliver0796 07:10 21 may 2010 (UTC) editar Que te parece? Se me ha ocurrido crear un blog para saber si algun usuario de aqui estaría dispuesto a ayudarnos en dragon ball wikia, pero solo lo hare si cuento con tu aprobación. Oliver0796 11:44 21 may 2010 (UTC) editar Noticia Recuerdas a Danke7 verdad? pues tuvo la fantastica idea de crear: Danke7 Wikia; en esa wikia que acaba de empezar no se hacen ningun tipo de trabajos, solo hablamos entre nosotros contando anecdotas, o cosas malas que no deberiamos haber echo pero hicimos.... aasi nos conoceremos mejor y seremos todos aún más amigos, te atreves a participar? Oliver0796 18:58 22 may 2010 (UTC) Ups se me olvidaba aqui tienes el link: http://es.danke7.wikia.com/wiki/Danke7_Wiki editar Gracias gracias por la informacion de fuujinmon pero ea informacion la saque de la pagina de esta wikia llamada doce olimpos y hay dice q el digimon es evolucion alterna de rapidmon gracias por la informacion denuevo stcn editar vaya... Veo que no te interesa Danke7 Wikia. Oliver0796 22:12 22 may 2010 (UTC) Bueno por un lado tienes razón, el nombre no es muy original, pero si te dijo la verdad el nombre me da igual, solo somos unos usuarios amistosos que como hemos trabajo tan duro en muchas wikias, nos hemos dado el privilegio de crear una wikia solo para hablar, relajarnos, charlar, aunque el nombre y algunas cosas de esa wikia no te parezcan correctas, podrías pasarte, haras amigos y te enteraras de historias de algunos usuarios muy divertidas, en las uqe me incluyo yo, pero vamos esta es mi opinión, tienes todo el derecho de hacer lo que creas correcto, lo respeto. Oliver0796 22:20 22 may 2010 (UTC) editar ¡Bien! Me alegro de que consideres mi opinión, aunque si al final decides no participar, dentro de unas semanas cuando la hayamos empezado podras reirte aqui de algunas anecdotas mías jaja, por cierto cambiando de tema crees que estaría bien que crease la categoría:gifs, es que hay muchos. Oliver0796 22:25 22 may 2010 (UTC) editar Oye... Borraste la historia inventada de Ariel Garrido?, recuerda que admitiste eso, luego yo lo pongo en la categoría proyecto, y solo desde hay podran ver los fanatrack. Oliver0796 22:52 22 may 2010 (UTC) editar hola te admiro mucho mira lo que opino yo que tienen que borrar la página venommyotismon, por que esta la página venomMyotismon y yo no la edito coloque``candidatos a borrar´´´en categoria xD y también si podrias eliminar una página llamada shoutumon que la cree yo, pero escribi mal el nombre y cree la siguiente que tiene bien el nombre shoutmon. mateo 23:34 22 may 2010 (UTC) editar hola :D yo soy nuevo empeze a editar esta wikia hace 3 días atrás quiero ser como tu un administrador, pero por mientras tengo que soñar porq me falta mucho, me empezaste a caer bien y a lo mejor me paresco a ti(eres como mi heroe, porq me acuerdo que un subnormal arinuo a patamon y a la digievoluciones y no se como pero lo dejaste igual como estaba :D) mateo 18:47 23 may 2010 (UTC) editar si la verdad es que si me gustan subiria pero no se asi que sies posible puedes subir nuevo como palmon woodmon blossomon por que el gif de palmon es de cuando se disfrazo gracias *ceash bandicoot 37 editar 3s no es de gusto la verdad es que los de 3d no me gustan por que las evolutivas no son demasiado correctas yo hago esto para tener los spirtes de dawn dusk que seran los mismos que lost evolution Ceash bandicoot 37 editar mmmmm tengo 12 años igual q tu y me encanta digimon :D, y muy pero muy hermosos tus dibujos mateo 19:13 23 may 2010 (UTC)(por sia caso esta mala la hora) xD editar 3s no es de gusto la verdad es que los de 3d no me gustan por que las evolutivas no son demasiado correctas yo hago esto para tener los spirtes de dawn dusk que seran los mismos que lost evolution eh amigo Ceash bandicoot 37 editar 3s no es de gusto la verdad es que los de 3d no me gustan por que las evolutivas no son demasiado correctas yo hago esto para tener los spirtes de dawn dusk que seran los mismos que lost evolution eh amigo Ceash bandicoot 37 19:13 23 may 2010 (UTC) editar 3s no es de gusto la verdad es que los de 3d no me gustan por que las evolutivas no son demasiado correctas yo hago esto para tener los spirtes de dawn dusk que seran los mismos que lost evolution eh amigo Ceash bandicoot 37 19:13 23 may 2010 (UTC) editar asi me gusta me gusta que hagas esas paginas y ya se hacer firmas jejejej Ceash bandicoot 37 19:16 23 may 2010 (UTC) editar gracias eres un salvador para los que nos gusten los gifs eres mi mejor amigo dentro de esta wiki claro Ceash bandicoot 37 19:22 23 may 2010 (UTC) editar :D que mas te puedo decir, nose mmm, habla de algo y tu hermano si es bien grande xD y el mensaje de arriba es mentira tu eres mi mejor amigo de digimon y también oliver0796 mateo 19:23 23 may 2010 (UTC) editar Que te parece? Quiero crear un blog pero solo lo hare si cuento con tu permiso, el tema va a ser que busco usuarios para Dragon ball wikia, y ademas añadir todos los usuarios algo en digimon wikia, si me dejas crearlo veras el que xd xd.... espero tu respuesta. Oliver0796 19:24 23 may 2010 (UTC) editar mmmmm mira ya veras que mas adelante seremos mejor amigos o algo asi, de donde eres??? mateo 19:37 23 may 2010 (UTC) editar algo que no tenemos en comun yo soy de chile, viña del mar mateo 19:53 23 may 2010 (UTC) soy hijo unico, otra cosa que no tenemos en comun mateo 20:01 23 may 2010 (UTC) editar JAJA Era solo un comentario... tu ya sabes lo que pienso, a mi me cae muy bien Danke7 al igual que tú, pero respeto tu manera de verle a él, es cierto que siempre quiere ser el mejor (cosa que aveces puede crear problemas) pero a mi me cae bien por tres cosas, siempre me a ayudado, siempre me tiene en cuenta a mi en las decisiones importantes de Dragon ball wikia, y es un muy buen amigo, pero como ya te dije tienes algo de razón y respeto absolutamente tu decisión, porque debes de saber que bromas aparte odio que no se me respete o se me humille, no hay cosa que odie más. Oliver0796 21:08 23 may 2010 (UTC) editar Bueno... Ya sabes lo que pienso pero vamos a dejar ese tema a un lado, no te cae bien y ya esta, pero lo que te dije es muy enserio, no puedo soportar que me falten el respeto o me humillen (al no ser que sea de coña entre amigos, de buen rollo), te puedo hasta poner un ejemplo xd.... Oliver0796 21:14 23 may 2010 (UTC) vale. Hace unos años un niñato se metia bastante conmigo, muchísimo y yo no tengo mucha paciencia, pues me pillo en un mal día, me insulto, sali corriendo como un puto loco hacia él y le di un rodillazo con todas mis fuerzas en las costillas (casi le rompo una, en serio no es broma) quedo en el suelo llorando, y le pege delante de la puerta para entrar a la clase, que bien me senti ese día, poco después de eso se cambio de colegio. Oliver0796 21:19 23 may 2010 (UTC) editar JAJA Vaya batallita, pero cuando yo hice eso apenas tenia 8 años y lo deje sangrando (por la boca) en el suelo, tengo una mucha más fuerte (más o menos) esa vez aunque no me guste admitirlo me cage de miedo... Oliver0796 21:30 23 may 2010 (UTC) editar Tranquilo... No me importa que los demas lean esto, yo solo dijo verdades y ay va. Yo me llevaba muy mal con uno cuando estaba en cuarto o quinto de primaria, y aqui donde yo vivo son todos muy bestias, pues me peleaba mucho con él, un día en una excursión a el monte, yo me había alejado un poco del grupo (soy un poco solitario aveces) y el HDP se me apareció delante para pelear, pero con sus cuatro amigos, que me tenían agarrado para que no pudiese apenas moverme, estube así como un minuto cagado jaja... pero lo mejor fue el final, el estaba en plan chulo riendose de mi, y nuestra profesora (bastante gorda por cierto) se creía que estabamos jugando, entonces se lanzo encima nuestro, de mi y los cuatro que me estaban agarrando, entonces el otro salio corriendo, cuando yo me levante sali tras el y le di una buena a patadas.... tuve suerte ese día. Oliver0796 21:36 23 may 2010 (UTC) editar Perdona la tardansa Perdona la tardansa pero resien beo es blog nos bemos A i al pareser te encantan los Digimons gif Porque no paro de berlos y todos traidos por ti Ariel Garrido 01:23 24 may 2010 (UTC) editar de nada estoy para ayudarte xD editar Bueno... Supongo que si, si algun administrador te dice que no o algo asi, le dices que yo te di mi permiso, que para algo soy tambien administrador y jefe del proyecto xd... Oliver0796 20:25 24 may 2010 (UTC) Cierto, aunque la mayoría de contribuciones/ediciones son por los gifs de tu pagina de usuario no?, no pongas un artículo por cada gifs, como estas haciendo aqui, porque se te , porque no te ofendas pero a mi no me gusta, aunque tengo un proyecto entre manos que sería sobre los gifs solo que distinto en el que seguro qeu tu serias usuario que más participase, espero hacerlo el proximo fin de semana. Oliver0796 20:32 24 may 2010 (UTC) Bueno, tu no te lo tomes a mal, solo trabaja como siempre y ya esta, ademas sino la hubiese creado yo la categoria jaja como hice aqui. Oliver0796 20:42 24 may 2010 (UTC) editar Hola de nuevo hola soy yo de nuevo pero saves que tengo una duda mi compañero dice que merukimon es un ultra evolucionado de saverleomon y estuve averiguando en esta wiki y no encuentro nada relacionado con eso espero que me contestes editar stcn PD1: e recurrido a ti porq te encuentro un master en digimon garcias PD2:seamos amigos ya que me caes bien en todo esto editar :D genial que encontraste mas gif, yo les estoy colocando la categoria xD....y muy genial que vengas aqui a chile, es en viña del mar... editar :D genial que encontraste mas gif, yo les estoy colocando la categoria xD....y muy genial que vengas aqui a chile, es en viña del mar...uno norte y si tienes facebook damelo mateo 23:44 24 may 2010 (UTC) editar :D nose mmm es que yo veo el anime en mi computador ya vi digimon adventure y ahora voy en digimon adventure 02, entonces de esos capitulos puedo sacar informacion a esta wikia, ya estan listas las categorias en los gif :D mateo 01:00 25 may 2010 (UTC) editar .... Joacoz tienes que tener cuidado con lo que le pongas a los usuarios que vandalizan, recuerda que eres el administrador y tienes que dar ejemplo, a mi tambien me pasaba eso, pero se que jode muchiiiiiísimo que trabajemos creando articulos y luego llegue un tipo aburrido y lo borre o vandalize, pero para eso estas tu aqui, con darle a revertir ya esta, y si se trata de un usuario registrado como ahora, lo bloqueas, es solo un consejo como el que me dieron a mi, no vamos a permitir que ese tipo de gente nos arruine el buen rollo que hay aqui verdad? xd xd.... Oliver0796 20:37 26 may 2010 (UTC) Bien, a nosotros a mala ostia no nos gana nadie, pero como tenemos cargos importantes dentro de las wikias tenemos que controlarnos. Oliver0796 20:48 26 may 2010 (UTC) editar Problema Borra el artículo: Jarimon , fue creado por un usuario no registrado muy aburrido, ya le deje yo un mensaje en su discusión, espero que no vuelva hacerlo, pero si lo hace tendras que tomar medidas, pero sin insultar, recuerda. Oliver0796 16:59 27 may 2010 (UTC) Este es el usuario que vandalizo: 201.240.75.204 editar que te parece? El usuario Mateo101010 supero las 500 ediciones en muy poco tiempo, y creo que como tenemos mucho vandalizmo podrías darle el cargo de reversor, como tu eres el administrador es mejor que lo pidas tu, en este caso no hara falta hacer una votación ni nada, solo eso pedirlo y esperar. Oliver0796 21:30 27 may 2010 (UTC) Joacoz que haces? Oliver0796 18:08 28 may 2010 (UTC) editar UN MOMENTO Como que te vas a retirar de tu cargo? mira se que es dificil pero estas empezando tu puedes, seguro, y ademas cuentas con mi ayuda, para que te hagas una idea yo soy administrador de Dragon Ball y Yugioh, y reversor aqui y en friends wikia, y aún así aunque hay veces que es complicado sigo adelante, no te retires a el primer problema que tengas, yo no soy el más indicado para decirte que sigas adelante, porque no me suelo esforzar en mi vida demasiado, pero si aqui, esta es mi opinión. Oliver0796 18:20 28 may 2010 (UTC) Bueno es tu decisión, solo espero que hagas lo correcto, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo, me considero un usuario respetado y con amigos y sin problemas en muchas wikias, si alguien va contra mis amigos, van a por mi. Oliver0796 18:25 28 may 2010 (UTC) editar Pues... Los cargos los dan los helpers, entra en Wikia y le dejas un mensaje a el Usuario:Bola, o a Playsonic, o cizagna, diles que tu eres el administrador de aqui y que crees que Mateo es la mejor opción. Oliver0796 18:31 28 may 2010 (UTC) Si pero esta vez es más facil, es solo un simple cargo de reversor, cuando yo lo pedi para esta wikia me lo dieron en el momento porque saben que soy un buen usuario xd.... Oliver0796 18:34 28 may 2010 (UTC) Estos temas mejor aqui http://es.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_Central , y tranquilo no pasa nada, haber si conseguimos que le den el puesto. Oliver0796 18:37 28 may 2010 (UTC) Yo también le deje un mensaje a Bola, haber que te parece? Oliver0796 18:49 28 may 2010 (UTC) Jaja no estas ganando ediciones con las categorías ni nada, sigue así. Oliver0796 19:07 28 may 2010 (UTC) Jaja es cierto, yo hago lo mismo muchos se toman lo de las ediciones como una competición, a mi me encanta por ejemplo crear o añadir información sobre los personajes que me gustan. Oliver0796 19:13 28 may 2010 (UTC) Exacto. Oliver0796 19:17 28 may 2010 (UTC) editar Conseguido Bola le dio el cargo de reversor a Mateo101010, ya le di las felicidades, y le dije que te diera las gracias. Oliver0796 20:21 28 may 2010 (UTC) editar Digimon Respuestas Hola. Se ha creado la wiki de preguntas y respuestas para Digimon y se le ha dado los cargos de administrador y burócrata. El enlace acá. Saludos cordiales. Vĕģą-'Ďāґķ' 00:22 29 may 2010 (UTC) editar Bueno.... No se si darte las felicidades... tienes cargo de Burocrata y administrador en wikirespuestas de digimon, eso supone estar atento porque siempre ponen preguntas estupidas, pero nunca las contestes, solo borralas, y las que sean del tipo ¿Como se llama Agumon? borralas porque hay gente que se aburre mucho, por cierto con tu cargo de burocrata en el wikirespuestas, eres tu quien da los cargos ahi, no hace falta uqe hables con los helpers. Oliver0796 09:54 29 may 2010 (UTC) Se me olvidaba, ya es hora de que Digimon wikia tenga otras wikias aliadas, y espero que no tengas ningun problema de que la primera sea la mia, Dragon Ball, si aceptas me lo dices en mi discusión, y lo que tienes que hacer es poner un enlace directo en la portada a la wikia de dragon ball: Por ejemplo añades un titulo en la parte inferior de la portada poniendo Aliados, y luego poner un enlace a dragon ball, para que lo entiendas mejor mira este wiki donde lo ponen bien: poke-expertos.wikia, y nosotros pondremos un enlace directo en la portada de dragon ball, para asi todos los que entren en nuestra pagina o aqui veran ese enlace por si les interesa o incluso los propios usuarios, si no entendiste te lo explico mejor xd... Oliver0796 10:57 29 may 2010 (UTC) Por que no contestas¿? Oliver0796 14:18 29 may 2010 (UTC) editar Ah Ya decia yo, bueno lo importante es intentarlo, por cierto si necesitas ayuda en wikirespuestas me avisas que ya hay varias preguntas. Oliver0796 14:59 29 may 2010 (UTC) Bueno en eso no creo que pueda ayudarte porque yo de videojuegos ni idea, pero has una cosa como puedes dar cargos en wikirespuestas, el usuario que más participe le das el cargo de administrador para que controle y borre preguntas estupidas. Oliver0796 15:04 29 may 2010 (UTC) editar Dos cosas... Al lado de cada pregunta te sale la opcion de proteger o borrar, como aqui en la parte inferior derecha, lo se porque yo soy administrador en la de dragon ball, y oye que proyecto¿? Oliver0796 15:08 29 may 2010 (UTC) Muy bien, pues puedes pedir ayuda a el Ariel Garrido y a Mateo101010, u otro que conozcas que entienda de digimon. Oliver0796 15:16 29 may 2010 (UTC) Jaja cierto, oye desde que puedas hablar con el usuario Mateo, si no estoy yo, crees qeu sabras decirle lo que tiene que hacer, yo me comprometo a decirselo pero por la diferencia horaria, si a lo mejor puedes hablar antes tu con él, el primero qeu pueda se lo explicará, siempre que creas que puedes decirle lo que tiene que hacer. Oliver0796 15:25 29 may 2010 (UTC) jaja, no te quejes tanto, yo tengo tres cargos de administrador y dos de reversor y luego trabajo en más wikias y aqui estoy jajaj, a y el primero que pueda hablar con él (mateo) se lo explica, aunque dicho así parece una competeción xd xd xd, es broma. Oliver0796 15:29 29 may 2010 (UTC) editar Mira Cree la Plantilla:Vandalismo para que cuando un usuario no registrado lo haga, le dejas esa plantilla, y ya esta, más comodo verdad¿? Oliver0796 18:56 29 may 2010 (UTC) OK, perdona la tardanza en contestar..... Oliver0796 19:37 29 may 2010 (UTC) Si quedo bien, ahora me tendre que aguantar la risa cada vez que entre en tu pagina de discusión xd xd.... Oliver0796 19:53 29 may 2010 (UTC) Pues si jajaja Oliver0796 19:57 29 may 2010 (UTC) Oye veo que tu tambien estas en Yugioh, pero porque borraste tu pagina de discusión, si quieres lo arreglo, que allí soy administrador. Oliver0796 20:00 29 may 2010 (UTC) vale entonces entiendo que borres tu pagina de usuario, pero la de discusión para que la borraste¿? Oliver0796 20:03 29 may 2010 (UTC) Bueno volvere a dejar tu pagina de discusión como estaba, no te vayan a decir algo, podrían pensar que eres un usuario que va a vandalizar, a y si quieres te protego tu pagina de usuario para que no la edite ningun usuario no registrado. Oliver0796 20:07 29 may 2010 (UTC) editar Muchas Gracias Primero que todo, muchas, muchísimas gracias por permitirme volver y formar parte del grupo de usuarios regulares de esta wikia ^^ me siento muy complacido de que hayas comprendido mi caso y me permitieras volver para poder recién comenzar con mis ediciones y así hacer crecer a esta wikia :D. Realmente solo quería que supieras que me siento muy feliz por formar parte de la wiki, y no quisiera verme envuelto en embrollos de nuevo u_u. También deseo disculparme contigo por todos los posibles problemas que te pude haber ocasionado y también por las ediciones indevidas que hice :/, pero quisiera que comprendas la situación en la que me encontraba D:, no sabia que hacer ni como comunicarme con tigo :/. Espero con todas mis ancias que no se vuelva a repetir un accidente similar en el futuro y preocuparnos exclusivamente del perfeccionamiento de la wiki de digimon y hacerla la mejor de todas ^^. También quisiera pedirte que si me harias el favor de enseñarme todo lo escencial para poder desenvolverme de lo mejor en esta wiki sin volver a causar problemas :/ (cosas como: ¿Puedo crear páginas nuevas?, ¿Puedo cambiar las imágenes de algunas páginas?, ¿Puedo modificar el contenido de páginas muy escenciales? ... cosas así). Bueno, en escencia, eso es todo lo que deseaba decirte. Para terminar quisiera hacerte una especie de propuesta :) ... nosé si lo habrás notado, pero tengo una muy buena ortografía a la hora de redactar un texto formal o similares, por lo que me gustaría saber si me darías permiso para editar todas las páginas que contengan errores ortográficos o de sintáxis para que a los lectores se les haga mas fácil comprender los textos. Es solo una idea xDD, si estas de acuerdo por favor hasmelo saber ^^. Me despido reiterando mi gratitud ante el echo de dejarme volver a la wikia :D. Estaremos en contacto :). Nico k.s (Talk) PD: ¿Me enseñarías a hacer firmas? xDDD nose como hacerlas u__U Re.-Si, he notado que tienes muy buena ortografía, pero aun te fallan cosas (al igual que a mi); así que propongo que nos unamos y entre los 2 cooperemos y hagamos las páginas 99% perfectas. En la parte de arriba, dice tu nombre de usuario, y le das click a un ícono que está cerca que dice "MÁS", te va a aparecer una lista y seleccionas "Preferencias". Te va a llevar a tus datos, seleccionas "Su apodo (para firmas)" y le pones lo que tu quieras, y al final seleccionas el botón "Guardar". Cuando quieras poner tu firma en algo que estés editando seleccionas el botón que dice "Signature" y que tiene un garabato, se pondrán 4 ~ cuando estés editando, pero al final aparecerá algo así, Shadow 03:30 30 may 2010 (UTC), cuando termines.